


Just Have to Wait

by fire_starter



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: (i guess), 3x01, Drabble, M/M, ideas about plot, if it could be called even that, or the patience to finish what I've started, that's why I don't write - because I don't have any ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_starter/pseuds/fire_starter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an immortal hybrid, Klaus was remarkably human in some aspects, and his total lack of patience was one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Have to Wait

For an immortal hybrid, Klaus was remarkably human in some aspects, and his total lack of patience was one of them. It was one thing when he was planning and staging revenge on those who’d wronged him, like dear Katerina. He could be patient then, could wait for years, centuries, enjoying the sight of his enemies living in constant terror, looking over their shoulders.

It was a completely different thing when he had to rely on others, to just sit back and wait. His experience hadn’t proved that the wait would end positively for him. Quite the opposite: every time he put his trust in others, he ended up disappointed.

Being selfless never worked out well for him, he had learnt that lesson the hard way. To keep his life, to win, to be on top of the food chain, he needed to be selfish to a fault.

That was the reason why, even though he needed Stefan’s help, he couldn’t tell him what exactly he needed him to do. Even ripper Stefan who was close, so close, to the Stefan Klaus remembered, couldn’t be trusted enough. Not just yet. His senses were heightened, his humanity switched off, but what was left of his thoughts were all set on his precious Elena. Not even the question of Damon's fate caused the brooding that a single thought of Elena did, and Damon had been the one Stefan had given up his humanity to save.

That made Klaus extremely unsettled, for some reason.

No. To be honest with himself, he knew the reason. He wanted Stefan to be his. Mind, body, and soul. His comrade, his friend, his lover. His.

It hadn’t happened last time. He hadn’t been able to make Stefan completely his. Stefan had set one look on Rebekah and part of him had been lost to Klaus right then. Now, now was different. Now Stefan was a clean slate - almost - and with a little patience Klaus could finally have him. 

He wouldn’t be so alone any longer, hated by everyone he met, despised by family and cursed by common folk. He and Stefan, together, would conquer the world, create miracles. They would be kings.

He only had to wait for a little while.


End file.
